Tell Him
by EleganceInABox
Summary: Some good advice leads to a shocking revelation.


Hey guys! I have been binge watching the Beetlejuice cartoon since I've been sick, and I got a little inspired and yeah. Here's this to make your day fun

XOXO Kaitlyn

* * *

Lydia sat at her vanity brushing through her raven locks, thinking about the _interesting_ conversation she had had with her mother earlier in the evening.

"Tell him," her mother stated bluntly after Lydia had asked her what to do about a guy she liked.

Lydia gave her a quizzical look, "Tell him? Shouldn't I wait for him to make the first move, like in the movies or something?"

Delia rolled her eyes and looked from her latest art disaster, "You are a modern woman, if you want something, take it. I know something about love Lydia, I was married three times before I met you father, you know."

Lydia held back a chuckle at that statement, "And that suddenly makes you a love expert?"

"Well, yes. I know what love does and does not feel like. I feel love when I am with your father, but I did not when I was with my other husbands. True, I must have loved them at some point to marry them, but it wasn't any love that was meant to last."

Lydia sat silently, listening to her mothers words. She hated to admit it, but she had a good point.

"If you really want him, go out and tell him that you're never gonna leave him, and that you'll always love him, take him by the hand and tell him all that you feel. Being honest with him is the best way to get anywhere in romance. And if he doesn't feel the same way, his loss." Delia put her artwork down and walked over to her daughter doing homework at the dining room table, "Because you are spectacular, and any man would be lucky to have you." With that, she kissed her on the forehead and left the room, leaving Lydia to stew on her words. Which she did for the remainder of her evening, which lead to her now thinking about what she would say to the man she loved, the self proclaimed "ghost with the most".

It was late into her seventeenth year that she began developing feelings for her closest friend, Beetlejuice. But she was too afraid to act on them, for the sheer fact that he was dead and she wasn't, and that they had been friends for years; which is something she had no intention of ruining. But after having these feelings for a few months now, she felt that her mother was right, she had to tell him. She had to get it out there, because she had never kept a secret from her best friend and it was killing her. So with a reluctant sigh and a feeling of dread in her gut, she summoned him.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

With a poof that came from behind her, and his reflection in her mirror, she knew that he had arrived and was coming towards her.

"What's shakin' babes?" He asked, taking the brush from her hand and brushing her hair gently.

"Not much." She replied flatly. "I've been thinking BJ."

"Well that's a dangerous activity Lyds, you know nothing good ever comes from thinking."

"It's not funny Beetlejuice," Lydia snapped.

"Hey, watch where you throw that name! You wouldn't want to send me back yet, right?"

"Maybe I should," she muttered darkly to herself.

"What was that Babes?"

"We need to talk," Lydia turned around in the stool in front of her vanity to face Beetlejuice. "I have something to tell you." Her seriousness made the ghost start, she was never this serious when it came to him, except if he was in serious trouble.

"You're scarin' me Lyds. Me, the ghost with the most. Scarin' me is a feat if there ever was one."

"Sorry Beej, it's just," she signed deeply and looked at her friend. "Something has changed."

"What is it?" He implored.

"I like you," she said quietly, dropping her gaze.

A huge grin spread across his face, and his worry seemed to dissipate. "Well of course you do Babes! That's why we hang out all the time!"

"Not in that way Beej…I mean I like you like you." She looked up at him and saw his smile faded. Now it was her turn to worry.

"Like roses and hearts? Hugs and kisses? Cupid and all that ooey gooey nonsense?" She cringed as the words left his mouth, instantly regretting summoning him.

"Yeah, it seems that way." With that, he poofed out of her room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She sighed again and turned back to her vanity mirror, taking a long look at herself. "God dammit." She put her elbows on the vanity and put her head in her hands. But before she had the chance to cry, she heard someone clearing their voice behind her. She turned around and there he was, on one knee and holding flowers that had clearly just been torn from the ground.

"Sorry for the dirt, I didn't have much time." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Beej," was all that came out of her mouth before he cut her off.

"So I've been around you for what, five years now. And those five years have been one hell of a ride Lyds. And I have been harboring a secret of my own, I might kinda sorta like ya a little too. Might actually kinda love ya, and you know I don't fall in love. Felt this way since you turned fifteen, I guess bein' around someone for that long will do that to ya. So here's some flowers," He put the flowers in her hands and smiled at her. But she just gaped at him, this was what she had _dreamed_ he would do, but she didn't think that he would respond the way he did. He was never one for romance, yet here he was, professing his love, giving her flowers. And all she could think to do was stare at him. Thats when she started to cry.

"I didn't think it was that bad," he muttered, floating over to her.

"Oh Beej, it was wonderful," she wailed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you so much for telling me. And thank you for the flowers, I really love them."

"No problem Babes, anythin' for you." He replied, hugging her back.

She pulled away from him slightly and gave in a sly look, "Anything?"

He smirked back at her, "Within reason of course."

"Since when are you one for reason?"

"Since right now. So what do you want?"

"Kiss me."

"That, I can do," With that he placed a kiss lightly on her forehead.

"On the lips you silly ghost." Lydia chided with a playful glare

He chuckled at his love's glare, "You know Babes, some couples wait months for their first kiss. We've been together for about three minutes and thirty-eight seconds and you already want to take that step? I don't think were ready!"

"Uh huh," she leaned in closer to him. "Is that so?"

"Nope," he whispered before closing the gap between them with a quick, passionate kiss.

She smiled at him, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Course Babes, like I said, anything for you.


End file.
